Adios mi Flor de Cerezo
by EmmaRiddle
Summary: [ Capítulo III: Adiós ] “Como el que toma una flor tallándola de la planta, como dueño o señor de todo o de nada. Te tuve, te tengo así hoy y siempre te llevo... Reviews!
1. Capítulo I: El Reencuentro

Adios mi flor de cerezo

By. EmmaRiddle

Capítulo I: El Reencuentro

" Sopla el viento, me trae recuerdos. Sopla el viento, Me llena de temor. Pues es cierto que lo pasado me intriga y causa dolor. Sopla el viento, me transporto al pasado y Cuánto siento recordar lo que ya creía olvidado. Cuánto duele El no tener tú amor y solo vivir de recuerdos"

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando regresé a Tomoeda iba a comenzar la preparatoria y estaba sentado en uno de los pupitres esperando al profesor, cuando de pronto veo a una hermosa joven de ojos esmeraldas, hermoso cuerpo y esa sonrisa espectacular y le dice a una de las otras jóvenes que estaban en el salón. 

Joven: Muy buenos días Tomoyo  
Tomoyo: Buenos días Sakurita

Me quedo sorprendido al ver que esa chica menciona tú nombre y es que realmente eras tú era inconfundible esos ojos y esa sonrisa. Te observé sin que tú lo notaras hasta que llegó el profesor y nos dijo que nos presentaríamos, formamos un círculo entre todos para poder presentarnos y yo mientras tanto no dejaba de verte, en eso veo que Tomoyo te susurra algo al oído y tú volteas a verme. En ese momento fue la primera vez en años que nuestras miradas se cruzaban de nuevo, luego era momento de que yo presentara y así lo hice cuando escuchaste mi nombre pude ver lo sorprendida que estabas y solo te miré y te sonreí. Durante toda la clase fue así viéndonos de lejos hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y vi que te parabas de tú pupitre y me acercaba a ti.. 

Shaoran: hola Sakura

Me abrazaste con fuerza al igual que yo lo hice durante años estuve muy triste porque no estabas a mi lado hasta ese día en el que por fin te tenía conmigo nuevamente

Sakura: Shaoran porque no me dijiste que volverías a Tomoeda?   
Shaoran: quería darte la sorpresa  
Sakura: y vaya que si me la distes  
Tomoyo: bienvenido Li  
Shaoran: Gracias Daidouji

Así pasó el almuerzo platicando de todo lo que habíamos hecho, pero yo la verdad lo único que quería era besarte pero no me atrevía ya que estaba Tomoyo y daba mucha vergüenza, entramos a las clases de nuevo y fue así como se nos pasó el días hasta la hora de la salida. Te invité a tomar unos refrescos y aceptaste…

Sakura. Me alegra que hayas regresado  
Shaoran: a mi también me alegra mucho Sakura  
Sakura: te extrañé mucho Shaoran  
Shaoran: y yo a ti mi querida Sakura

En ese momento salimos a dar un paseo por el parque y luego te llevé a tú casa la verdad en ese momento no tenía el valor para decirte lo que realmente me había llevado a Tomoeda, aunque tampoco me quería separar de ti, pero tuve que hacerlo. 

Nota: como verán es una historia en la cual el que narra es Shaoran, pronto les pongo la continuación y espero de todo corazón que les halla gustado esta parte :) este fue mi primer fanfic y lo he vuelto a publicar :p

EmmaRiddle

Escrito el: 15 de octubre del 2003

Terminado el: 25 de octubre del 2003


	2. Capítulo II: Una Cita

Adiós mi flor de cerezo

By. EmmaRiddle

Capítulo II: Una Cita

Al día siguiente te esperaba en la puerta de la preparatoria para que entráramos juntos y ahí estabas llegando con tú gran alegría de siempre me abrazaste y entramos al salón, luego de las clases a la hora del almuerzo no puede estar contigo porque tenía reunión del grupo de fútbol al que había ingresado y tú te quedaste hablando con Tomoyo y otras amigas.. Después llegó la hora de la salida y no te vi por ninguna parte y decidí preguntarle a alguien que si no te había visto y me dijo que te habías ido hace como dos minutos y salí corriendo dirección a tú casa para poder alcanzarte

Shaoran: SAKURA!  
Sakura. Eh? Shaoran, que pasa?  
Shaoran: es que te estaba buscando  
Sakura: si dime  
Shaoran: me acompañarías a un lugar?  
Sakura: esta bien, pero a donde?  
Shaoran: es una sorpresa  
Sakura: está bien vamos

Te llevé a mi lugar favorito de Tomoeda a un legar hermoso donde se puede ver toda Tomoeda

" Como el que toma una flor tallándola de la planta, como dueño o señor de todo o de nada. Te tuve, te tengo así hoy y siempre te llevo. Mis ojos te ven te admiran al hacerlo ellos brillan pues el hombre llora cuando goza, el placer se desboca".

Sakura: Es un lugar precioso Shaoran  
Shaoran: no es tan hermoso como tú pero es mi lugar favorito  
Sakura: enserio?  
Shaoran: si, sabes porque me gusta tanto?  
Sakura: por la vista que hay supongo  
Shaoran: si pero es por algo que va más allá de un simple paisaje  
Sakura: que?  
Shaoran: pues verás aquí hay un árbol de flores de cerezos y una vista espectacular de toda Tomoeda, de ese lugar en el que te conocí, en el que te admiré, en que me enamoré de ti por eso es que me gusta tanto este lugar porque me hace recordarme mucho a ti  
Sakura: Hay Shaoran eres tan dulce muchas gracias  
Shaoran: Sakura  
Sakura. Si dime  
Shaoran: una vez te dije que te quería mucho y tú también me lo dijiste pero eso fue hace tiempo y no se si aún tú sigas sintiendo ese sentimiento por mi pero yo quería que supieras que yo te sigo queriendo más que nada en el mundo y que para mi eres la persona más importante en el mundo es más te amo y quiero saber si tú aún me quieres  
Sakura: claro que sí mi amado Shaoran para mi eres lo más grande que me a pasado en mi vida, te amo  
Shaoran: entonces aceptarías ser mi novia?  
Sakura: tú que crees?  
Shaoran: quiero escucharlo de tus labios  
Sakura: claro que si mi amor

En ese momento era el ser más feliz del mundo ya eras mi novia y estabas ahí conmigo todo era perfecto así que no me aguante más y te agarré por la cintura y te llevé hacia mi y te besé como nunca antes lo había hecho y luego te dí un collar con un dije con la forma de la mitad de un corazón que por el reverso tenía nuestras iniciales S+S y claro tú tenías la mitad del corazón y yo tenía la otra. Al rato, te llevé a tú casa y tú hermano cuando se enteró casi me mataba y tú padre lo aceptó y nos felicitó al igual que todos nuestros otros amigos cuando se enteraron, así pasaron los días y los mejores meses de mi vida. Pero un día esperándote en la preparatoria no llegaste y sentía que me moría al ver tú pupitre vacío y apenas salí de clases me fui a tú casa para saber que te había pasado.

Nota: aquí esta el segundo capítulo espero que les este gustando, un saludo y un beso enorme a todos. Se portan mal xD

EmmaRiddle

Escrito el: 15 de octubre del 2003

Terminado el: 25 de octubre del 2003


	3. Capítulo III: Adiós

_Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece a Clamp. Solo la historia escrita a continuación la inventé yo._

**Adiós Mi Flor de Cerezo**

**By. EmmaRiddle**

_Capítulo III: Adiós_

Touya: que haces tú aquí?  
Shaoran: es la casa de mi novia y vengo a verla  
Touya: pues ella no puede recibirte  
Sr. Fujitaka: Li? Pasa por favor y disculpa a mi hijo  
Shaoran: no se preocupe señor  
Touya: no entiendo porque este mocoso tiene que estar en mi casa  
Shaoran: Señor Fujitaka, porque Sakura no asistió a la preparatoria hoy?  
Touya: no se siente bien de estar contigo  
Sr. Fujitaka: Touya, lo que pasa es que Sakura no se sentía muy bien esta mañana  
Shaoran: esta enferma!  
Sr. Fujitaka: pues si parece ser un resfriado porque no se puede parar y tiene mucha fiebre  
Shaoran: puedo ir a verla  
Touya: no  
Sr. Fujitaka: si claro ven

Subí a tú habitación y estabas profundamente dormida y Kerberos estaba a tú lado ( el papá de Sakura ya sabía todo lo que había pasado con las cartas).

Kero: que hace este mocoso aquí?  
Sr. Fujitaka: Kero compórtate  
Touya: vez papá Kero si me comprende  
Sr. Fujitaka: ya basta los dos vayamos a bajo para que Li este con Sakura  
Kero: pero  
Sr. Fujitaka: acabo de hacer una torta  
Kero: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 

Así todos se fueron y me dejaron contigo me acerqué a ti y te observaba muy preocupado porque tenías mucha fiebre pero al rato noté como tratabas de abrir tus ojos y los abriste

Sakura: Shaoran… Susurró  
Shaoran: Sakura mi amor que bueno que haz despertado te encuentras bien?  
Sakura: si tranquilo solo estoy algo cansada eso es todo  
Shaoran: me hiciste mucha falta en la preparatoria  
Sakura. Perdoname es que realmente no me sentía muy bien en la mañana  
Shaoran: te perdono mi amor ahora lo único que importa es que estas bien

Seguías pálida pero me mostraste tú hermosa sonrisa y me imaginé que estarías bien dentro de poco sin embargo no sucedió así estuviste días, semanas sin ir a la preparatoria sentía que me volvería loco sino venías sino sentía tú calor nuevamente a mi lado, iba a visitarte todos los días a tú casa pero un día no te encontré ni a ti ni a tú familia fui a casa de Tomoyo y……

Sirvienta: si dígame  
Shaoran: Necesito ver a la señorita Tomoyo   
Sirvienta: lo siento joven ella salió al hospital hace unas horas  
Shaoran: al hospital?  
Sirvienta: si, al parecer la joven Kinomoto se puso peor y se la llevaron al hospital

Me dijo que te habían llevado a al hospital central de Tomoeda y fui corriendo para allá cuando llegué todos estaban muy preocupados y llorando

Shaoran: Tomoyo, que pasó?  
Tomoyo. Ay Shaoran Sakura esta muy mal  
Shaoran: a que te refieres?  
Tomoyo: Sakura….  
Tomoyo: Sakura se va a morir Shaoran, Sakura se va a morir! ( Llorando))  
Shaoran: No eso NO puedo aceptarlo, que fue lo que pasó no entiendo nada ( Llorando)  
Sr. Fujitaka. Shaoran mi hija tiene cáncer y esta muy avanzado ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, mi pequeña se va a morir (( Llorando)  
Shaoran: no como pasó no puede ser no quiero  
Touya: mi hermana se va a morir igual que mamá  
Sonomi: esto es una pesadilla, no es justo  
Shaoran: donde está?  
Sonomi: en la sala de emergencia  
Doctor: Tú eres Li Shaoran?   
Shaoran: si doctor  
Doctor: pasa por favor la señorita Kinomoto desea verte  
Shaoran: si

Entré a verte y estabas ahí acostada en una cama con tus ojos que reflejaban mucha tristeza

Shaoran: Sakura estas bien?  
Sakura. Me voy a morir Shaoran, no lo voy a lograr (con una voz muy débil mas una sonrisa resplandecía en su rostro)  
Shaoran. (llorando sin razón y con una palidez en su cara)si lo vas a lograr vas a ver mañana vas a estar como siempre corriendo por el patio de la escuela muy alegre y tu..tu me vas a decir que me amas y yo te voy a besar y vamos a ser muy felices ahí debajo de los árboles de cerezo como siempre juntos los dos  
Sakura: Shaoran ojala fuera cierto yo te amo y no quiero que llores por mi eso me entristecería mucho  
Shaoran: Sakura mi amor, mi amada flor de cerezo no me dejes te lo suplico ( Llorando)

Sigo ahí a tú lado pese a que ya había pasado un tiempo desde que te habías quedado dormida, si así es me quedé ahí a tú lado llorando por el miedo de perderte

Kero: ( Que entró en ese momento cuando nadie lo veía) Shaoran estas bien?  
Shaoran: (llorando)como voy a estar bien mírala, mírala nada mas mira su piel esta morada no tiene casi vida ,ve esos ojos sin vida nada mas míralos no te da lastima  
Kero: Shaoran si la tengo y me duele (apunto de llorar) crees que no siento nada al verla así yo siempre estado con ella y verla así es desastroso

Pero en ese momento escucho tú voz muy leve y hermosa

Sakura: no se peleen voy a estar bien  
Kero: Sakurita! ( Llorando )  
Sakura. No pelees más Kero por favor  
Kero: lo que digas Sakurita  
Shaoran: mi amor  
Sakura: los quiero mucho a ambos y se los agradezco

Kero salió de la habitación y volvió a dejarnos solos

Shaoran: Sakura daría mi vida por verte feliz otra vez  
Sakura: te lo agradezco mi amor  
Shaoran: mi flor de cerezo  
Sakura: sé feliz por favor  
Shaoran: Sakura te amo si te mueres no se que haré, eres todo en la vida para mi los más hermoso que me a pasado  
Sakura: Shaoran  
Shaoran: que?  
Sakura: quiero que cuides de mis cartas y les des tú magia  
Shaoran: de que estas hablando?  
Sakura: esas cartas son muy importante para mi y quiero que tú te quedes con ellas  
Shaoran: pero Sakura  
Sakura: prometelo  
Shaoran: te lo prometo  
Sakura. Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido mi amado lobo  
Shaoran: NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS  
Sakura. Te amo tanto ( mientras que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y cerraba poco a poco sus ojos )- 

Todos los demás estaban en la puerta, mientras que yo te abrazaba para no dejarte ir

Sakura: gracias a todos por estar conmigo fui muy feliz con todos ustedes  
Sr. Fujitaka: Hija no te vayas  
Sakura. Tranquilo voy a estar bien voy a estar con mamá  
Touya: mi monstruo  
Sakura: te quiero mucho hermano   
Tomoyo. Sakura  
Sakura: gracias Tomoyo por ser mi mejor amiga   
Sonomi: Sakurita  
Kero: Sakura no  
Yukito: esto es justo  
Sakura: Gracias a todos  
Shaoran: Sakura no por favor   
Sakura: tengo mucho frío y mucho sueño Shaoran  
Shaoran: Ahorita se te quita ( abrazándola más y llorando )  
Yukito: Sakura, Sakura!  
Kero: no puede ser  
Sr. Fujitaka: que pasa?  
Kero. Sakura a muerto ya no hay nada que hacer ( llorando)  
Tomoyo: no Sakura  
Sonomi: esto puede estar pasando  
Sr. Fujitaka: mi hija, mi hija!  
Touya: Sakura, Sakura despierta despierta!  
Shaoran: cállense ella esta bien solo se a quedado dormida eso es todo pronto despertará ( Llorando ), duerme mi flor de cerezo, yo estaré aquí 

No quería pensar otra cosa más de que estabas dormida, las lagrimas bajaban de mis ojos, te abracé fuerte contra mi sintiendo tú calor, el calor que empezaba a irse y que yo quería evitar que dejara tú cuerpo, escuchaba los llantos de todos a mis espaldas y no quería saber porque tú cuerpo se ponía tan frío

Yukito: Shaoran  
Shaoran: Se ha dormido  
Shaoran: Sakura no esta dormida y los sabes muy bien  
Shaoran: ella pronto despertará y saldrá de aquí, iremos a la preparatoria, no graduaremos, nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos  
Yukito: no lo hará Shaoran ya ese futuro no puede existir, ella ya no despertará, es mejor que la dejes dormir para siempre   
Shaoran: ella despertará, lo hará pronto, necesita descansar  
Tomoyo: Shaoran sé que cuesta admitirlo para mi también es muy doloroso pero ella…  
Shaoran. No sigas, no digas por favor no lo hagas  
Sr. Fujitaka: dejala descansar Shaoran   
Touya. Ella  
Kero : esta  
Shaoran : MUERTA , lo sé, ¿ porque tenía que morir?  
Sonomi: ella estará con su madre  
Shaoran: yo no puedo vivir sin ella, no puedo y no quiero  
Kero: recuerda la promesa que le hiciste  
Shaoran: si 

Me sentía destrozado, en momentos pensaba en marcharme de este mundo y estar a tú lado, pero no podía tú me dejaste a cargo de las cartas y no te podía desilusionar y continué viviendo, me quedé viviendo en Tomoeda para estar más cerca de ti, desde aquel espantoso día han pasado tres largos años y han cambiado algunas cosas como que tú padre se convirtió en Decano de arqueología se que donde estés te debes sentir muy orgullosa por él, Tomoyo se casó con Eriol y vive en Inglaterra, la madre de Tomoyo sigue con sus negocios, Yukito se casó con Nakuru y vive en Hong Kong, Touya se casó con Kaho y Kero se fue a vivir con Tomoyo y Eriol. Yo nunca podré olvidarte mi flor de cerezo jamás, nunca nadie ocupará tú lugar siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Sumergidos en el otoño viendo las hojas caer, se desnudan poco a poco los árboles al atardecer. El frío, va calando, el sol descansando está y las aves en su vuelo continúan en su emigrar. Las hormigas en fila, no paran de trabajar pareciera no haber mañana por lo apresuradas que van. El tiempo cambios realiza, el día esta por finalizar y yo solo pido que cuando me vaya de este mundo pueda estar en la misma tierra en el mismo mundo en que te encuentras tú mi amada. Adiós mi flor de cerezo.

Sakura Kinomoto muerta a los 17 años  
Esperamos que te encuentres bien en donde estés con cariño tú familia, tú novio Shaoran y tus amigos.  
1986-2003

Fin

xXxXxXX

Notas de la autora: Este fic lo escribí hace AÑOS jaja…fue mi primer fic y anteriormente estuvo publicado aquí pero por diversas causas lo había quitado, sin embargo, decidí publicarlo nuevamente sin hacerle ninguna modificación, espero que les haya gustado un saludo a todos y gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews!


End file.
